Immortal Fight
by hotsausegirl
Summary: Everyone thinks Gohan is dead after the Cell Games but what if he's really on an adventure with his friends to stop evil immortals. Can he get back home in time to stop Buu from destroyng his world and family?
1. Chapter 1

There on a middle of a battle field was a boy but no ordinary boy. He was a pissed off super saiyan 2 half breed. He had gold hair spiked that defies gravity, hard teal colored eyes, and energy surging through every inch of his body. He just got himself in a jam when cell said he was going to explode and take the planet with him.

"_There has to be something I can do think..think..think." Gohan_

"**You have one more minute**" Cell said laughing.

"_think..think..think."_

"**45 seconds"**

"_think..think..think"_

"**30 seconds**"

"_think..th-I GOT IT"_

"**15 seconds**"

Gohan started gathering energy and it looked painful just holding in the unimaginable power. Closing his eyes and concentrating on gathering enough energy.

"**10 seconds**"

The other Z fighters looked on helplessly thinking it was over and the world is doomed.

"**5 seconds"**

That's when Gohan's eyes snapped opened and raised his arms and made a powerful barrier so nothing could get in or out not even himself. He sees them shouting at him but he can't hear them all hears is cell counting down.

"**4 seconds**"

"**3 seconds**"

"**2 seconds**"

"_Bye you guys, I'll miss you_"

***BOOM***

The shield braked and powerful winds circled the battle field sand was going everywhere. It lasted a few minutes then stopped not a cloud in the sky and bodies buried under sand.

The Z fighters slowly got up and looked around hoping to find Gohan somewhere. He was gone but _where_ is the question.


	2. Chapter 2

There in a brokened down room filled with books was Gohan. Surprisingly he's completely healed and his clothes looked brand new.

"Mmm… mom can I have seconds please. Dad don't eat it all." Gohan muttered in his sleep. He started twisting and turning on the cold hard floor of the small room. His eyes started opening as he started sitting up.

"Where am I, What's going on, How am I here, and Where's Cell" Gohan said out loud having a million questions going through his head a second.

"Aaah so your finally awake Gohan Son" A voice said.

Gohan started looking around the room like crazy in a fighting stance. But he didn't see anyone just books.

"Where are you" Gohan demanded.

"That's not of importance Mr. Son who I am. Your destiny and adventure that awaits is important." The voice said

"I don't want to go on another adventure I just want to spend time with my family." Gohan said getting tired of all the battles to save the world.

"You don't have a choice in the matter Mr. Son. You don't have to fight to save the world **yet** but you need training and independence." The voice said with intelligence.

"You telling me there something out there stronger than Super Saiyan 2 and what do you mean by independence I can take care of myself." Gohan said since its true he did stayed on an isolated island for a year when he was 4.

"Do you have any real friends that your father hasn't introduced you to? Doesn't really your _friends_ feel like your family that hangs out with your father?" It said.

"I have Piccolo and Dendae they weren't friends with my dad." Gohan said with pride.

"That's true but Piccolo wouldn't even been made if it wasn't for your dad, isn't he like a second father to you, and the only reason you met Dendae is because of a Fight-To-The-End battle you got sucked into." The voice said making Gohan lose some of his confidence then it continued.

"Doesn't your mother make you study from sunrise to sunset barely letting you outside? Doesn't your father push you way pass your limits and make you fight battles you don't want to? When was the last time you thought for yourself and did what you want to do? When was the last time you had fun? With friends you made. When was the last time you didn't do what they said?" It finished making Gohan lose all his confidence on the subject and actually thought about.

(The last time had that much freedom with friends I made was with those kids at the orphanage. Wait, how does he know all that?)

"I know all this Mr. Son because its my job to know and fix what I see is wrong. For now on you work for me you will find a friend to trust, have fun and train with." He said

"Why do I need to train?" Gohan asked getting interested and excited.

"They place your going to is where you will gain immortality and you must find the evil emperor and defeat him in a fair fight. Since you cant kill him you must knock him out and you will become emperor and free that world from his evil. The emperor doesn't do much they say encouraging words to the people every hundred years."

"Okay that shouldn't take long" Gohan said as if it will be child's play.

"Uh-uh Gohan this Emperor is 20 times stronger than you at full power."

Gohan's eyes widened and mouth hanging open in total shock.(How can their be somebody that strong?)

"When do I get to go back home to my family and friends?" Gohan asked actually considering to do this.

"When you become Emperor you may go back home, the person you want to be, what you should have been." It said

"That's all I'm going to say everything else you must find on your own and most importantly have fun." The voice said fading away.

Before Gohan can do anything there was a blinding light and everything went black.

**(Gohan's POV)**

I don't know what to believe in anymore. Everything that voice said was true. I never get to act my age always studying to be a scholar. I am always forced to fight battles that doesn't evolve me or don't want to. Only have friends that my parents introduced me to. Maybe this will be a good thing not trying to please other people and have fun **MY WAY**.

I wonder why I feel wet okay, now I cant breathe. Am I in water?

Good I can breathe. Is someone dragging me?

**(End Of His POV)**

Gohan was being dragged by a two boys out of a big river.

The one who looks a year younger than Gohan has short red hair and green eyes that shines with innocence. The boy has a good build body as Gohan, wearing baggy black pants and a red sleeveless shirt.

The other looked older than Gohan he has long brown hair that's in a braid and soft blue eyes that holds wisdom and playfulness. He was more built than Gohan was, wearing jeans and a blue muscle shirt and a black long-sleeved jacket.

**(The Red Head's POV)**

I still cant believe that me and Todek found this guy just floating in the water, I was sure he was dead. He looks about a year older than me. He has pitch black hair that sticks up everywhere, that's weird but I can tell its natural.

He looks as strong as me.

It looks like he's thinking about something while he still unconscious. I wonder if Todek will let him join our group.

**(End Of POV)**

"Kin I think he's about to wake lets take him back to our hideout." Todek said grabbing Gohan and throwing him on his shoulder.

"But we cant risk letting anyone finding out about our hideout." Kin said looking worried looking at the unconscious kid and back at Todek.

"He has this aura around him that says we can trust him and I know you can feel it too, so I can almost safely say he wont tell." He said leaving behind Kin who has to run to catch up.


	3. Author Note

*******AUTHOR NOTE*******

I might end this story because I really don't know where I'm going with this. You can give me advice or its going to be a while before I come up with another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own dbz

(On Earth 7 years later)

Deep in the woods is the home to the Son family. After Gohan 'died', Goku and Chichi slowly yet painfully moved on. In the past years they had 3 more children.

Chichi was going to tell everyone that she was pregnant after the cell games. She was so upset that she didn't tell anyone until 2 months later. When she told everyone, everybody was worried because she hasn't been eating like she suppose to. It was 6 months later when she had twins a boy and a girl. The boy looked like a clone of Goku so they named him Goten. His sister looked like Chichi and they named her Gochi. Neither had tails.

The little family of four was doing well for 3 years. That was when Chichi found out she was pregnant with their third child. He was really small but still a good healthy baby. Surprisingly he looked like Gohan but with darker skin and no monkey tail. They named him Godel.

All 3 of them had their own personality and interest. Goten loves fighting for fun and playing with his siblings and Trunks. Gochi likes fighting (not as much as Goten) and is carefree but has a temper like Chichi when mad. Godel doesn't care for fighting that much but likes playing with his siblings and animals.

Chichi and Goku decided not to tell them about Gohan the brother they never-had-or-will meet.

"Mommy can we have more" three voices asked happily.

Chichi looked at her children and said in a stern voice. "Use your manners and say please."

"_Pllllleeeaaaasssseeee_"

Chichi just laughed at how much they acted like Goku. "Sure sweeties" They cheered and went to get more of their mom's home cooking.

Chichi went in the living room and went through some old drawers she hasn't gone through in years. While she was sorting one of the drawers she found an old book that looks familiar but can't remember what it was. She blew away the dust that formed over the years and opened the book. One look at the picture on the page made her want to curl up in a ball and sob. It was a picture of Gohan when he was 4 and ready to go to master Roshi's. He looked like a regular kid with the brightest smile and biggest innocent eyes in the world. She had to close her eyes from making the tears fall. She could've done so much better as a mother; he would probably still be alive today making friends and having fun like a teenager should. She still couldn't believe how the years went by and how Gohan would look like if he was alive. He would have gone to high school and have fun and not fight for his life.

She knew the 'what if's aren't going to help anyone or bring her baby back. She put the photo album away and checked on what the kids were doing.

When she went upstairs to Goten's room she saw him thinking of something really hard.

"What are you thinking of sweetie?" Chichi asked.

Goten looked at her startled not noticing she came him. "Mom Trunks told me that his dad was talking about a kakabrat #1 and when he asked why was he talking about me he said he wasn't. Uncle Vegeta said I was kakabrat #2 who is he talking about then?" he asked all in one breath. Chichi cursed Vegeta for slipping up he knows like everyone else not to talk about it.

She looked at Goten "I'll tell you why soon but not now. Go ahead outside and play with your brother and sister." As soon as she finished talking, Goten was outside going deeper and deeper in the woods.

Chichi walked over to the window and looked at the beautiful clear sky. 'Where are you Gohan? When are you coming back? We all miss you, I miss you.' the same questions everybody been asking going to see and thinking about for years. She knows shes going to see him again but when and where?

###$$$###

**Thanks for reading and please review. Hotsausegirl**


End file.
